An embodiment of methods and devices of this kind is known from European patent application 05111164.9. The described method and device can be used for imaging an interior of a turbid medium, such as biological tissue using diffuse optical tomography. In medical diagnostics, the method and device may be used for imaging, for instance, an interior of a female breast. The receiving volume receives a turbid medium, such as a breast. Next, light from the light source is coupled into the receiving volume. This light is chosen to excite a fluorescent agent comprised in the receiving volume. When imaging an interior of, for instance, a female breast, the light chosen to excite a fluorescent agent comprised in the receiving volume typically has a wavelength within the range of 400 nm to 950 nm.
Light emanating from the receiving volume as a result of coupling light from the light source into the receiving volume is detected through use of a photodetector unit. A dataset based on the detected light is then communicated to a image reconstruction unit which then reconstructs an image of an interior of the turbid medium, for instance a female breast, based on the detected light. Instead of choosing the light from the light source to excite a fluorescent agent comprised in the receiving volume, the light from the light source may be chosen such that it is capable of propagating through the turbid medium to enable a transmission examination of a turbid medium. In a transmission examination light from the light source is coupled into the turbid medium, passes through the turbid medium without exciting a fluorescent agent that may be present, and is detected after having passed through the turbid medium. When imaging an interior of a female breast in a transmission examination, light having a wavelength within the range of 400 nm to 1400 nm is typically used. Light emanating from the receiving volume as a result of coupling light from the light source into the receiving volume is again detected through use of the photodetector unit. The dataset based on the detected light is then communicated to the image reconstruction unit and used to reconstruct an image of an interior of the turbid medium based on the detected light. It is a characteristic of the known method and device that small and low contrast elements comprised in a medium are sometimes difficult to image.